Shared Pain
by NamikazeNaruto6hokage
Summary: The village despises him for something he can't control. The only ones he can trust are those who have felt his pain
1. the truth comes out

Hey everyone! this is my story Shared Pain. it's a strictly NaruFu chapter is the reason Naruto meets her.

forgot this in HOFM...DISCLAIMER:don't own Naruto.

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

-**KONOHA FOREST**-

Iruka jumped into the clearing to see a panting Naruto with the Scroll of Seals strapped to his back.

"I've...found you..." he panted, sligtly winded from treking across Konoha to find the young blonde.

Naruto hops up when he notices his teachers voice. "HEY! I found the nosebleeder!"

"You Idiot! I found you! Hmph."

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe... I only learned one jutsu so far..."

"Really? Is that why you look all beat up?"

"Don't worry about that! I'm gonna show you what I learned so you can let me graduate!"

'_He practiced so much he damaged his body..._' "Naruto..."

"What?"

"Where did you get that scroll?"

Naruto looked back at the aforementioned item. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it! And this place too! He said if I learned a jutsu by time y'all found me I could graduate!"

'_Mizuki..._' Just then, Iruka heard the familiar sound of kunai being thrown. He pushes Naruto away, just in time to be pinned to the shed he was beside, the force of the throw pushing him back slightly.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"Wha-what? What's going on?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two chunin.

Iruka pulls a kunai out of his chest. "Naruto! Whatever happens...don't give him that scroll! It has all of the Kages' original jutsu on it! Mizuki used you to steal it!"

Naruto could't believe it. He actually fell for it.

"Naruto, since you did this for me, I'll tell you a secret. 12 years ago... You know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune being sealed, right?"

"N-no Don't!" Iruka screamed. But Mizuki paid him no mind.

"Since that day, a special rule was created for Konohagakure... But, this rule wasn't meant to be told to you."

"Why not? Tell me the rule?" Mizuki only laughed darkly. "What kind of rule...?"

"That nobody is allowed to tell you that you are the Nine-tailed Demon Fox..."

"What? What do you mean?" He shrieked, falling back; from loss of balance or the weight of the words, he was not sure.

"STOP IT!" Iruka screamed again, still pulling kunai out.

"It means that you... are the nine-tailed demon fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by your father, the very Hokage you admire and you have been lied to by _everyone_!" Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes and he closed them tightly, trying in vain to stop them from flowing.

"Don't you find it odd how everyone hates you? Iruka's the same! He hates you, too!" He pulled out a Fuma Shuriken and twirled it expertly. "How can anyone ever love a demon like you? That's even the scroll that was used to seal you up!" He hurled the shuriken at Naruto.

*SPLAT*

Naruto can be seen lying on the ground with Iruka over him, the oversized shuriken piercing his back. Blood began to fall on Naruto's face as Mizuki stared in shock.

"W-why?"

Iruka began to cry, his tears mixing with his blood. "I know how you feel... I was all alone... You were in so much pain, too... I wish I helped you more... So go... Leave this village..." Iruka stands up, plling the Fuma Shuriken out of his back, blood flowing freely from the wound.

"Find someone who will love you!" Iruka throws the shuriken, only for it to blocked by Mizuki's. Naruto merely stood in shock to what his sensei was saying.

Iruka turns towards Naruto. "Run! Before someone stops you!" Mizuki runs towards Naruto but Iruka pulls out a kunai and slashes the tendon in his leg. Mziuki falls down in a crumpled heap, blood splatering Iruka's face.

"You bastard!" Mizuki says through cleenched teeth and kicks him in the face with his other foot. Iruka takes a kunai from Mizuki's pouch and throws it at Naruto.

"Run! Mizuki was right! I do hate you! Everyone here hates you!"

Naruto stands up and looks at his former teachers. Then they see red chakra cover his feet before he runs away.

Iruka gets up shakily and punts Mizuki in the face. "The hell is wrong with you?" Mizuki, however, was unconcious from the kick.

-**HI NO KUNI FORSET**-

Naruto rested against a tree and opened the Scroll of Seals. The first seal was a blood seal with the kanji for senju underneath it. When he had put his blood on it, it had opened. He had skipped down to where he had saw handsigns and learned that jutsu. But when he looked at the first part, the title read: _Distribution of Biju_.

'_Now we're talking..._'

-**END**-

Yeah, I know Fu's not here yet... just hold on...

Other chapters will be longer.

review...

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out


	2. Takigakure

Hiiii! Sorry this took so long, but i just started working and i usually don't get home till eight pm so i'm tired when i get home but today we got off early on account of the rain.

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'_Thinking'_

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

anywho... here's chapter 2ooooooo

**LAST CHAPTER**

Naruto stole the scroll of seals! Then everything happened like in canon until...! Mizuki told Naruto Minato was his dad (ahmfaguh)! Then Iruka told Naruto to leave Konoha! Then Naruto knew where the Biju were!

-START!-

According to the scroll, Senju Hashirama's(AN i usually spell it harishama. so... yk, jsyk...) Mokuton ability had the power to subdue the tailed beasts.

"Something so important and they let li'l ole me take it?" Naruto mused to himself as he read about the biju.

_Name: Reibi no Menhiru_

_Affiliation: Soragakure_

_Chakra Nature: N/A_

_Abilities: Create dark chakra using negative emotions_

_Jinchuriki: Amaru_

_Name: Ichibi no Shukaku_

_Affilitaion: Sunagakure_

_Chakra Nature: Wind_

_Abilities: Sand Manipulation, Influences Jinchuriki when they sleep_

Below it was a large area with the title: _Jinchuriki._ There were four other names crossed out but the most recent was _Sabaku no Gaara._

_Sex: Male_

_Name: Nibi no Bakeneko_

_Affiliation: Kumogakure_

_Chakra Nature: Fire_

_Abilities: Fire-breathing, Blue Flame body, Flexibility_

_Jinchuriki: Nii Yugito_

_Sex: Female_

_Name: Sanbi no Kyodaigame_

_Affiliation: Kirigakure_

_Chakra Nature: Water_

_Abilities: High-speed swimming, genjutsu_

_Jinchuriki: None_

_Sex: N/A_

_Name: Yonbi no Saru_

_Affiliation: Iwagakure_

_Chakra Nature: Earth, Fire, Lava_

_Abilities: Immense strength, Spits lava, Agility_

_Jinchuriki: Roshi_

_Sex: Male_

_Name: Gobi no Irukama_

_Affiliation: Iwagakure_

_Chakra Nature: Fire, Water, Steam_

_Abilities: Speed, Steam manipulation, Independently controlled tails_

_Jinchuriki: Han_

_Sex: Male_

_Name: Rokubi no Namekuji_

_Affiliation: Kirigakure_

_Chakra Nature: Water_

_Abilities: Poison, Sleep, and Paralyzing bubbles, very slick_

_Jinchuriki: Utakata_

_Sex: Male_

_Name: Nanabi no Kabutomushi_

_Affiliation: Takgakure_

_Chakra Nature: Wind_

_Abilities: Flying, Armour, Strength, Chakra spikes, Stealth_

_Jinchuriki: Ji Fu_

_Sex: Female_

_Name: Hachibi no Kyogyu_

_Affiliation: Kumogakure_

_Chakra Nature: Lightning_

_Abilities: Intelligence, Produces Ink, Speed_

_Jinchuriki: Killer Bee_

_Sex: Male_

_Name: Kyuubi no Kitsune_

_Affilation: Konohagakure_

_Chakra Nature: Fire, Wind_

_Abilities: Speed, Intelligence, Detect negative emotions, Regeneration._

_Jinchuriki: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

_Sex: Male_

When he saw the previous Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi, he noticed both were Uzumakis. He wondered if one of them was his mom, or grandmother, or even a second aunt, twice removed; he honestly didn't care as long as they were related to him.

Which left another question to be answered: Why did a Senju blood seal open when his blood was placed on it? The only answer: He, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, was, in some way, shape, or form, related to the Senju.

Which meant he was related to three of the four Hokages. Too bad he was never allowed to return there. The moment he turned his back and ran the _opposite_ direction of the village, he was a nukenin, forever banned from the only place he knew.

'_Someone who will love me, eh Iruka-sensei? Only someone who knows how I feel will be able to _truly_ love me..._'

Naruto realized only a Jinchuriki could love a Jinchuriki. So he decided to look through the victi-...umm, targe-...noo, candidates. Yeah, candidates

He couldn't _love _himself. Well, not in the way he meant it in this context at least. Nine to go...

He couldn't love an animal. That's bestiality and is frowned upon in most societies. Eight to go...

He wasn't gay, as far as he knew... Three to go...

And one of the Five Great Nations probably wouldn't allow a nukenin from Konoha in, especially if that nukenin was a Jinchuriki. Two to go...

Seeing as Takigakure was closer than Soragakure, Naruto chose Fu.

'_Fu... That's a nice name... Mabe she can be my girlfriend._' Despite being the one to think of it, Naruto blushed heavily, afterwards trying to hide it despite being the only one there.

Underneath the part about who each Jinchuriki was, a map showing all of the Five Great Nations and the Land of Demons. Arrows with numbers he assumed showed which tailed beast it was, showed originally, all Biju were in Konoha. During the beginning of hidden villages, Konoha sent all Biju besides the Reibi and Kyuubi to the other villages**.(AN: i know the reibi isn't a biju but in my fanon it is, as is the jubi. the full story on the biju distribution will be in the next chapter of ****nibi and kyuubi**** as an omake called **_**the biju wars**_** so hold your horses.)** For some reason, Konohagakure attacked Kumogakure, gaining the Nanabi they had previously given them. Sunagakure attacked shortly thereafter, but this attack failed, Sunagakure losing the Hachibi they had been given. Takigakure, frustrated at not being given a Biju (since they were not a large enough village...), Attacked the weakened Konoha, managing to take the Nanabi. Afterwards, Takigakure closed their borders, using self-sustaining Suiton Ninjutsu to hide their village, giving it its name.

Heading North-Northwest, Naruto turned to watch as the sun began to peek over the horizon, casting an orange glow over everything. At this very moment was the only time Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was ever _truly_ camoflauged.

-**HOKAGE'S MANSION**-

From the report Iruka sent him, Sarutobi couldn't, in his right mind, punish Naruto. But if anyone outside himself, Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, and Yugao found out, the council would no doubt have a proverbial field day.

Naruto had followed his superior's orders, so technically he wasn't a nukenin. Of course, there was the matter of the Scroll of Seals. The Scroll of Seals had the most important information of the village on it, as well as multiple kinjutsu and Hokage specific jutsu such as the Hiraishin, Rasengan, Summoning: Impure World Ressurection, Suiton: Suishoha, as well as a few three-pronged kunai and notes on jikukan ninjutsu left by the Nidaime and Yondaime.

How a genin fresh out of the Academy, wearing an orange jumpsuit, whose only technique prior to last night were the sexy jutsu, got past twenty ANBU and got into the Hokage vault, was beyond them.

"So what should we do, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, for once not looking in his porno book. The elder Hokage could only sigh,

"There's nothing we can do, Kakashi. According to Iruka's report, he told Naruto to run away, which he did. Therefore, he can not and will not be punished. That is why nothing said here leaves this room, or even this point in time for that matter." he said, venom lacing his words as he stared at each one of them individually.

Anko rose her hands up defensively. "Whoa, calm down. I wouldn't ever hurt the little gaki. If anything, I would've left with 'im." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, including Sarutobi. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, His eyes narrowed and the temperature noticeably dropped.

"Yugao," Said Kunoichi stiffened. "Naruto died after chakra exhaustion. You burned his body, effectively killing the Kyuubi. Take Mizuki to I&T and Have Inoichi erase his memories of tonight, _completely_." Yugao shunshined away. "Iruka, take a few days off for personal reasons. And act more upset, you just lost your favorite student." Iruka nodded. "Anko, spread the word, have a gravestone made for him. Also, spread the word. Only come out with it if someone asks you." She bowed and shunshined, also. "Kakashi, I need you to take over Iruka's classes. Tell the student's what happened, also."

After Kakashi left via shunshin, Sarutobi faceplanted on his desk.

"Now I have to do all the paperwork..." This was turning out to be a looong day...

-**KONOHA/TAKI BORDER**-

The air here was definitely thicker than a few miles back. In the distance, he could hear the unmistakable roar of possibly _hundreds_ of waterfalls as they shielded their inhabitants from the outside world, just as they had since the founding of the village and the waterfalls that protected it. Naruto walked along a dirt path, either side having some sort of waterfall filling a small pond.

'_Why don't the ponds ever fill up?_' He wondered as he meandered through the twists and turns of the pathway.

Just when he thought it would never end, Naruto came across the largest waterfall in the world, to him at least. It was horseshoe shaped and created it's own clearing, half of which was a large lake. It rose up at least a hundred metres before being too shrouded i nmist to see further, but Naruto had a suspicion it was at least twice that height. Behind the waterfall on either side, Naruto could see small pathways, barely large enough for him to fit there.

Naruto put his hand out to test the water and immediately regretted it.

The force of the waterfall slammed his hand back to his side, causing him to double over from the force. The water itself was so cold it burned his hand, the blisters healing almost simoultaneously. Naruto was about to press on, but a kunai blocked his path.

Naruto looked in the direction it was thrown from only to see a girl running in place on the waterfall.

She looked about 11 and had tan skin and mint green hair that spiked downwards and reached her shoulders. An orange clip that matched her eyes held the hair out of her face. Her outfit was a white, no-sleeve shirt that only reached halfway down with fishnet underneath, white arm warmers, and fishnet shorts with a white skirt over it. On her right arm was her forehead protector on a black cloth.

She backflipped and landed beside Naruto. She picked up her backpack, which was a red cylinder with cross-straps, and looked at him intently.

"Who are you and where are you from?" She asked with more ferocity than should be in an 11-year-old.

"Ano... Naruto Uzumaki. I was from Konoha, but I left..." He said downtrodden, sadness lacing every word, thinking of Iruka-sensei and everyone else. He didn't say _Namikaze_ because he was sure his dad had enemies.

The girls eyes softened slightly when she remembered that same sounding voice coming from her mother.

-FLASHBACK no JUTSU!-

_An eight-year-old Fu was leaning against her mother, whom she bore a striking resembelance to._

_"Ne, mom? Where are we from? We have darker skin than them?" Her mother seemed startled by the question before a sad smile came over her lips._

_"We were from Kumo, but we were taken away..." She said downtrodden, thinking how nicely Jinchuriki were treated there compared to everywhere else she had been._

-KAI!-

Naruto watched as the girl in front of him began to sob uncontrollably. He caught her, just before she fell to her knees.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sor-ry..." She began to cry into his jacket, dampening it considerably. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he felt the right thing to do was to rub her back and tell her it was going to be all right. A few minutes later, her sobs had died down enough for her to talk.

"Are you okay?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm a Jinchuriki!" She blurted out, not entirely sure why. She was expecting him to run away but wasn't expecting:

"Me too, Fu."

She looked at him skeptically, but only saw truth in his eyes. Truth, and... relief? "How do you know my name?"

He wordlessly pulled the Scroll of Seals from his back and unrolled it. When he got to the Nanabi, It showed her name, as well as the name of her mom.

_Jinchuriki: Ji Rin, Ji Fu_

Further down, was the Kyuubi

_Jinchuriki: Senju Uzumaki Mito, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

She looked at him and glomped him, both rolling on the ground, thankfully _away_ from the lake. When they stopped, she was on top, straddling him, both blushing furiously.

"A-hem." Both looked beside them to see a young boy who appeared to be 16 with black eyes and brown hair in a forehead protector was on a longer than normal blue cloth that kept his bangs back. He was wearing grey shinobi pants, blue shinobi sandals, and a green short-sleeve shirt with a high collar.

But to Naruto, all he noticed was that the boy looked somewhat shy, vainly trying to hide the blush that continued to spread across his face, despite his best efforts.

"You two should find somewhere more private, Fu..."

Fu nodded and stood up. "I am sorry, Shibuki-sama..." She bowed and then held her hand out for Naruto to grab, which he did. As they walked by, Shibuki asked them to stop.

"Who are you and why have I never seen you before?" he asked, pointing to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki and it's because I've never been here before." he answered truthfully. No point in lying.

"Where are you from?" he asked, pulling out a switchblade but not opening it, _yet_...

"I was from Konoha, but I left. My teacher told me to..." Again, he remembered everyone he left behind.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, motioning for Naruto to follow him, away from Fu. Naruto did.

"You shouldn't associate yourself with her. She has a... _condition_..." he whispered, no doubt so Fu couldn't hear. Naruto pushed him away, despite him being almost a foot taller. Shibuki stumbled back, but quickly regained his footing. He flicked the switchblade out and charged at Naruto. Naruto stumbled back, but hit the wall behind him. Shibuki jabbed the switchblade forward, only for it to hit the stone wall and break the blade in half, courtesy of Naruto ducking. The other half slid back and cut his hand, causing him to drop it. Naruto kicked both halves into the lake and ran towards Fu.

"If you meant the fact about her being a Jinchuriki, I am, too. And just so you know, we hunt in packs." Naruto and Fu ran back down the path leading away from the village. This time, however, Fu made him take a right, causing them to run beside the Land of Fire border.

"Where are we going, Fu?" Naruto asked, being pulled behind the mint-haired girl.

"Well... I heard about this boy named Sabaku no Gaara who was a Jinchuriki..."

"The Ichibi no Shukaku?"

"Yeah, that one. Anywho, since you said Jinchuriki hunt in packs, we might wanna go take him, too. I heard his dad always tries to kill him and no one plays with him, not even his brother or sister. His Biju even tries to kill him if he sleeps, 'cuz his seal is weak."

Naruto felt bad for Gaara, knowing firsthand what he was going through.

"Alright." He said. "Sunagakure it is. I'm pretty sure I saw a seal here that can help him with what he's going through. By the way, what kind of seal do you have?"

"Me?" She asks. Naruto nods. She manipulates chakra and a seal the looks like a diamon overlapping a square with tomoe at each corner. In the middle was two overlapping spirals. "I think it's called the Eight-Point Barrier Seal. What about you?"

Naruto lifts up his shirt and manipulates chakra, too. A spiral surrounded by two non-connecting half-circles with four spikes each appeared. "Behold, the Eight Trigram Spiral Seal." Fu sweatdropped.

"Is it that big of a deal?" She asked.

"Well, yeah... It's the strongest Biju Seal in existance. My dad created it to allow me to use the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Wow..." Fu replied. "Maybe you could put it on Gaara." Naruto nodded as they passed a road that led to the Kannabi Bridge.

-END-

Yay for long chapters! Sorry if Shibuki was really OOC and older. Right now, Naruto is twelve. And Fu is 11. Anywho, read and review.(lol it rhymed)

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out.


	3. Sabaku no Gaara: Akatsuki!

Chapter 3eeeeeee is out. apparently, ppl like my stories, which i am thankful for. thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts, and in general, reading my stories.

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'_Thinking'_

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

LAST TIME: **Naruto read about the Biju! Then he met Fu! Then Shibuki attacked him! Then he and Fu left! Then they went to help Gaara!**

-START!-

"Wow..." was the only word that could even _faintly_ describe the cliffside that protected Sunagakure from sandstorms and enemy shinobi alike. They had been traveling since yesterday to reach their destination, and the reward was well worth the wait.

The sun glistened off the scorching sand and carved sandstone, allowing everything to appear as crystal.

The effect was breathtaking. And it was with slightly heavy hearts that they coined such a magnificent architectural achievement with a mere one-syllable word.

They entered the only pathway through the stone structure, relishing in the shade it provided in contrast to the typical desert surrounding it. And whether by design or accident, which one they could never be sure, a cool breeze wafted through, causing even their perspiration to be a god-send.

They discarded their hitai-ate's long ago, allowing them to be carried away with the shifting sands. Couple that with their lack of headbands with their not-so-ninja attaire and they look like two civilian kids.

Luckily, Naruto found a book on Fuinjutsu in the section of the Yondaime, his father, and sealed most of their ninja weapons into a small sealing scroll that came with it, forfeiting their need to discard them. They walked down the main road, towards the Kazekage Residence, as villagers passed by them, some even greeting the two Jinchuriki. While it was a welcome change from the hateful glares they recieved in their own villages, they knew it was only due to the fact that they didn't know of their..._condition_.

If only they didn't know of Gaara...

Their heightened ninja senses told them someone was watching them from the rooftops. They ducked into the alleyway and the person followed. They turned to see who it was and weren't surprised.

It was Gaara.

"Mother wants your blood. More than anyone else I've ever known. Why do you think that is..." He asked creepily. Naruto scatched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Umm... 'Cuz we're the sexiest people you've ever seen?" He said with a completely straight face. Gaara stared at them for a few seconds before sand began to swirl around him.

"DIE!" He yelled as sand shot forward. Everyone in the street ran away, fearing for their lives as the _demon_ went on another rampage. Ever since his uncle, Yashamaru, failed in his assassination, his father decided to train him to make him stronger. That was four years ago. All hope of killing him were thwarted once his power had increased and began to _consciously_ control the sand that had marked him as container of the Shukaku, much like Naruto's whiskers and the Kyuubi.

They knew once he started, he wouldn't stop until they were dead.

Naruto and Fu dodged, he to the right and she to the left. The sand impacted where they were with almost no sound as it dispersed on impact, most towards Naruto. He backflipped before jumping on top of a dumpster. He climbed on top of the roof where Gaara was and charged him, his fist cocked back.

"Stop this, you SONOVABITCH!" He screamed as he barely dodged a sand spike before spinning under it and the levitating sand and punching him in the gut, knocking his breath out and knocking him unconscious from the pain. The sand around him crumbled. Fu jumped from the adjacent building just in time to catch him. The sand shifted ominously at their feet but didn't attack.

"Naruto! What was that for? Now he'll never come with us!" She yelled. Naruto just sighed.

"I'm sorry... I knew it would catch up to us eventually, and..."

"And what?" She asked.

"I didn't want it to hurt you!" He screamed before panting slightly. He bowed his head before Fu lifted it slightly.

"Thank you." She said before kissing his cheek, causing him to blush. Gaara sat up groggily.

"H-how did you... How were you so strong? I fight for myself and you fight for her. So why are you stronger?" He pleaded, his eyes betraying the emotions he tried so vainly to hide.

"Fighting for yorself _can_ make you stronger... But once _you_ give up, that's it. If you fight for others, you can't stop until _they're_ safe. Even if you want to, you...just... Can't..." Naruto said, thinking about what just transpired. Were it not for him having to save Fu and get Gaara away, he would probably have ran away from Suna as soon as he noticed Gaara following him. But Naruto had two people to protect now.

"So to protect her, you made yourself stronger?" Gaara asked.

"I didn't _make_ myself stronger to protect her... I was stronger _because _I was protecting her. And you too ,Gaara... We know how you're treated. Your father sent all those people to kill you. You have no friend-"

"And how would you know?" Gaara interrupted. Naruto just pulled out the scroll and showed him the Jinchuriki for the Ichibi, Nanabi, and Kyuubi. Needless to say, Gaara's first true emotion since that last failed assassination by his uncle (bar loathing of humanity and an extreme form of existentialism which causes him to take glee from killing others) was shock.

"We're like you, Gaara." Fu said softly. "And for that reason, we want to help you."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, albeit more enthusiastically. "Come with us. We're gonna get all the Jinchuriki together and fight together. And since we all know what it's like to be Jinchuriki, we won't judge eachother like the villagers do." He grinned as Fu smiled, too. A few seconds later, Gaara was smirking as well.

-**THREE MONTHS LATER**-

Three months.

It took thee months for Naruto to redraw Gaara's seal to match his own. With the Fuinjutsu book his father gave him, he realized how _imperative_ copying the seal _exactly_ was. So he kept trying as he and Fu kept up their facade as civilians. They kept to themselves, only meeting Gaara in secret at remote and abandoned locations. They practiced on paper before trying it on Gaara himself. They didn't want him to die just by screwing up his seal. So Naruto tried.

And tried.

And tried.

And tried some more until both Fu and Gaara were satsfied. He timed himself to speed up the writing without sacrificing accuracy.

The less time Shukaku had to get out the better.

The night they chose to leave was during the Kazekage's birthday. Gaara never showed up during that week and nobody knew where he went so they had a week to get away.

They kept to the shadows, avoiding the SA (_suna no arashi_: sandstorm) as they ran, swiftly but silently. They masked their chakra perfectly, shrinking it to an infinitesmall speck next to their heart, barely noticeable by even the best S-class ninja.

And these SA were _not _S-class. They ran right past them, mere whisps of shadows and wind before they disappeared again, gone so quick the SA had no choice but to dismiss them as their imagination or mirages brought upon by heatstroke.

They broke free from Sunagakure, the rapidly setting sun to their left as they made a beeline towards Iwagakure.

-**SECRET AKATSUKI HIDEY-HOLE**-

In a dimly lit cave somewhere among the many rivers that give Kawa no Kuni it's name, nine of the ninja world's most powerful people stood on fingers of a statue that dominated the majority of said cave.

"Leader-sama... What's so important that we all have to meet in person, hmm?" A blonde with a ponytail and bangs covering the left side of his face asked.

"The jinchuriki of the Kyuubi has started gathering other jinchuriki. He plans to take them and create his own village. Is that enough of a reason, Deidara?" The leader asked. Deidara just nodded dumbly.

"Where does this information come from?" Uchiha Itachi asked.

"_I did, Itachi._" A puppet-looking man said.

"Sasori, my man... Itachi's just askin', hmm." Deidara chimed in.

"Well Jashin damn... The Kyuubi kid's like what? Fuckin' twelve! How the hell did he leave Konoha!" A silver-haired man yelled.

"Well what do we do, Hidan?" A man with stitches all over his body asked. "Konoha will surely try and retake their nukenin and place him under more scrutiny. And more scrutiny means more trouble. We should attack them now."

"Hell, yeah! Let's fuck those fuckin' fuckers!" Hidan yelled again.

"He left due to his sensei at the academy telling him to. Konoha ANBU will not chase after him. We have as much time as we need." A plant-man replied.

"It's settled, then." The leader interrupted. "We wait for them all to gather and capture them all at once. Zetsu..." The plant one straightened. "Follow them and tell me where they create this village."

"Hai, Leader-sama." Zetsu said before sinking into the ground. The leader as well as the only female SHUNSHIN'ed Everyone else followed suit until Itachi and Kisame were left.

"Hey, Itachi... It'd be funny if they went to Oni no Kuni, huh?" Kisame asked.

"I suppose so..." He replied, before they both shadowblurred.

-END!-

kinda short, huh? next, they go to Iwa. how will everyone react when they see someone that looks like the Yondaime Hokage? And what are Akatsuki gonna do until their village is created.

till next time.

Ja Ne!

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out


	4. Iwagakure and the revelation of Kyuubi

**Hehe, hiatus much? Sorry about that... I have a life, too, and this part of my life includes getting ready for college~!**

**This is chapter 4 of SP they're going to iwa! And since i'm a lazy writer, I'm gonna skip the part about them entering Iwa and just skip to them being in the village.**

**-**START-

The entrance into Iwa was relatively peaceful. They simply said they were orphans who traveled the world. Despite the harsh glares, the man had allowed them to pass.

The village was completely carved into spires with narrow bridges connecting most of the buildings. The entire village was surrounded by mountains and cliffs, seemingly a mix between Suna and Kumo. narrow waterfalls fell from each crevice, pooling in a moat that surrounded the village, also. But Naruto was nervous.

The glares sent his way were most unsettling, like what he, no they, had gotten in their own villages. Fu squeezed his arm reassuringly, noticing it was all directed at him. Gaara was a step behind them, his sand able to block attacks from the rear if the need so arised.

The feeling of protection was just like when Kyuubi had reassured him that it would help him.

-**FLASHBACK-LAND OF STONES-MINDSCAPE-**

_Naruto glared at the Kyuubi. The fox just stares back with what seemed to be defeat in its eyes._

_But the Kyuubi isn't in it's seal!_

_"How are you free! This isn't possible!" Naruto screamed, trying to find some way to restore his seal. He looks down and notices the seal on his stomach is gone!_

_"__**Naruto... You are so easy... Easy to anger, easy to over- and under-estimate yourself, easy to jump to conclusions. I am still in my cage. We are in my mindscape. You've infected me, you're a disease. All this time I was waiting for the time that you would let your guard down, give into the hate and pain those villagers put you through. I waited for the time to take control, but it seems our roles are reversed.**__"_

_"What the hell are you talking about!" Naruto screamed. "I'll put yo-" The Kyuubi sent him reeling with one of its tails before reappearing above him._

_"__**Silence, foolish child!**__" It roared. Naruto just stared back blankly. "__**That white-haired man was wrong in saying the Yondaime sealed me into you. For some unfathomable reason, he could only seal my yang chakra into you. But if he only sealed half of my power, why do I still have nine tails**__?" Naruto looked back. Yup, nine. It should at most have five._

_"__**The seal allowed my yang chakra to mix with yours in tandem and flood it when you were in danger or angered. Although, the filter seal is completely decayed, so you may need to redraw the seal. With the setup of this seal, however, while you take my yang, I take your yin. Half of my power is derived from you, and I feel even more powerful than prior to my sealing inside you**__."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked skeptically. Demons didn't just willingly divulge information, of that much he was sure._

_"__**Because..." **__The fox said, it's voice becoming heavy. "__**You remind me of... her.**__"_

_"Who?" Naruto asked, slightly more attuned to the fox after hearing the pain in its voice. "Kushina, or Mito?" referencing the other two Jinchuriki prior to himself._

_"__**Mito Senju-Uzumaki. She was so caring and selfless, much like you... She freed me of my hatred, and I never wanted it to end. I never wanted to leave her. But I was ripped from her and placed inside Kushina once they deemed her too old to contain me, fearing I would rampage or some nonsense."**_

_"Didn't you?" Naruto deadpanned._

_"__**What? No, I was being controlled. But back to Mito. I knew Mito was dying. She was well past that age, even for an Uzumaki and their natural longevity. I would have gladly died with her had I been given the chance.**__"_

_"D-Did you... Love her?" He asked blushing. A demon's love-life wasn't something he was comfortable about talking._

_"__**NO! You are so foolish... I was free of my anger. I had embraced mortality and death and welcomed them if I could stay with the person who had freed me. Once I had been placed in Kushina, I was crucified to a stone. She completely ignored me and my chakra, silencing me if she even heard my breath in her mind. The next person I saw after that sealing was Madara Uchiha**__."_

_"Uchiha? Madara? He fought the Shodaime and died. You're lying!"_

_"__**I may be alot of things, child, but a liar is not one of them. So hold your tongue before you don't have one. Now, when I was sealed inside you, I instinctively hated you for your mindscape. A sewer, honestly? But if I was honest with myself, I truly hated you for the simple fact that you weren't Mito. But witnessing how the villagers ostracized you... It appaled me. I gave you healing to survive the occasional beating and stamina to outrun them, those whiskers were a testament to how much of me you truly were a part of, being the source of more than half my chakra and all**__."_

_"__**You are powerful, Naruto. More powerful than even I could imagine. But since I can give you a chance to defeat Madara and save the other Jinchuriki as well as Biju, I will allow you to have your yin chakra back, unburdened with my bloodlust and other things you humans find appaling. Your chakra control will improve as well, seeing as it was abysmal before due to the fact your ratio of yang to yin was almost a hundred to one instead of an almost perfect balance."**_

_"So my chakra was bad because I didn't have yin?"_

_"__**You had it, but most of it was going to me. Chakra is balancing your yin and yang but you had too much yang so it interfered with your control, the abundance of yang being the only reason you had chakra at all.**__"_

_"Wow... So I could have as much yang chakra as I wanted but since I had next to no yin chakra to mix it with, it was like I had none?"_

_"__**Correct. And since that KAGE BUNSHIN you learned is used to make solid copies, the yang chakra would still be effective, making it seem as if you had more chakra than you did. But if you used any elemental or normal chakra attacks, your chakra would be finite, while you could practically call forth thousands of KAGE BUNSHINs before winded if you so pleased.**__"_

_"But now..."_

_"__**But now you have almost medic-nin level chakra control thanks to my experience as well as as much chakra as me.**__"_

_"Wait! Since you no longer get my yin chakra, what will happen to you?" Naruto queried, before the mightiest of all tailed beasts sighed defeatedly. "Kyuubi?_

_"__**I would lose form, being nothing more than a consciousness within your mind. However, if you use your yin chakra and mix it with my own to create a KAGE BUNSHIN, I could, theoretically, be the consciousness that manifests within its mind. If it works, I would be able to aid you in battle. And more than likely, we would win.**__"_

_"Thank you, Kyuubi-nii..." Naruto whispered before fading away._

_"__**Kyuubi-nii? Nonsense. Utter nonsense...**__"_

-**FLASHBACK END**-

Ever since then, Naruto could tree- and water-walk with practiced ease, without the practice of course. His most noticeable difference was that his sclera had turned orange and his hair grew about two inches, him now having bangs that framed his face.

Naruto had found out another thing. Fu had a bloodline. It didn't have any real implications, despite being able to formulate an effective plan, for combat. Fu could sense chakra, somewhat at the same level as the Sharingan.

She had told Naruto his chakra, instead of in the steady streams of normal ninja, or even the raging rivers of people with extraordinary chakra (namely Jinchuriki), Naruto's was everywhere, and it seemed as if he were made of chakra. She also noted that it was circulating so fast that it seemed to move backwards, and even someone who was a genius of the Gentle Fist simply couldn't put enough chakra into their strike to seal any of his tenketsu. And, if he wanted, he could teleport himself almost instantaneously wherever he had remembered. It was similar to a SHUNSHIN except there was no smoke or leaves or anything, he was just gone and reappeared where he wanted.

Over the time they were walking, Naruto and Fu were falling for eachother, despite being so young.

They blamed their Biju.

They had brung it up once, but decided to supress their feeling to light touchings and the occasional peck on the cheek, in lieu of not wanting Gaara to feel like a third wheel.

They would wait until he found someone and not a moment sooner. Gaara had noticed and told Naruto, in not so many words, that he and Fu could allow their relationship to grow, while Gaara himself would continue to search for his life-partner. They did, hesiantly at first, but it eventually escalated like a snowball falling down a mountain, gaining momentum and weight as it kept going.

They were maybe just skiritng second base as they entered Iwagakure no Sato.

Walking arm-in-arm, with Gaara behind them, they asked Fu to find every available chakra signature two-thirds as powerful as her own. It was actually simple, there were only three.

One, most likely the Tsuchikage, was at the Kage Spire doing paperwork. Naruto had always wondered why the most powerful ninja in the village sat for a minimum of twelve hours behind a desk signing documents when he could be training either himself or the next generation.

The other two were quite a distance away, in what seemed to be a training field. Making their way, they couldn't help but notice the Iwa equivilant of ANBU trailing them. As they entered the training grounds, the ANBU lept into action.

"For our villages safety, you may not go past this point." The voice was feminine and he could see she was barely two years older than them.

Past her and her two subordinates - who were at least mid-20s - , the two Jinchuriki stood.

The first was a boy about 17. He wore red, samurai-type armor, plated on his arms and torso, with a furnace on his back that emmited had light brown eyes and his armor covered the bottom half of his face. Underneath that section of armor, a white cloth portruded that hung from the sides of his face and the top of his head. A conical straw hat covered with the same material as his armor covered the hat and held the white cloth in place. His Iwagakure forehead protector was on a black cloth in the traditional spot. He wore a black gi over his armor, the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He was about six-foot-three.

The other was an inch or two shorter than the former, but seemed to be in his late 20s. He had solid red hair, tied in a ponytial, held back by his three-pointed crown-like ridge which his forehead protector was on, as well as a black piece of armor that covered his cheeks as well as the bridge of his nose. He also had a full beard and mustache, complete with thick sideburns. He wore a long-sleeved purple shirt and pants and brown armor over his stomach and chest. He had a bag tied to his waist, most likely with ninja weapons.

They were escorted by the ANBU to the Kage Spire, but not before Naruto gave the two a smile and wave, the two returning the gesture, albeit more hesitantly.

In the clearing, the two Jinchuriki looked at eachother questioningly.

"Who was that Han?" The older one asked.

Han shrugged before sighing. "I dunno, Roshi... But the one that seemed to be in charge looked an awful lot like the Yondaime in the History texts."

"That's probably why they took him... But why were they coming to us?" Roshi gasped. "_They're Jinchuriki!_" Roshi whisper-yelled, just loud enough for Han to hear. "_The redhead was the Yondaime Kazekage's son and Jinchuriki for the Ichibi._"

"_And the green-haired one's from Taki, the Nanabi. And if he is related to the Yondaime... No wonder Gobi was so submissive!_"

"What?" Roshi asked, no longer whispering. Han only said one word.

"Kyuubi..."

-END-

**cliffhanger no jutsu! needed to be done. probably not...**

**I got the majority of the NarutoXKyuubi part from a spoiler predicition for 546 and the part about his chakra from the 547 one. They most likely won't happen but it sounded too awesome to not use, ne?**

**The reason Kyuubi said Naruto can use Kage Bunshins so easily is because Yang chakra makes stuff real, like clones... And things like his rasengan and rasenshuriken(and variants thereof) needed Yin chakra was why he could spam clones, not needing too much of an imagination to imagine himself(as yin chakra makes dreams manifest and yang brings them to life.) but felt winded after a few rasengan or two or three rasenshuriken.**

**It makes since if you think about it...**

**Till next time... Ja Ne!**

**NamikazeNaruto6hokage out...**


End file.
